brave_frontier_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sea Captain Hook
Main Units Backstory Hi! My name is Yohanes and a newbie of making Fan-Made Units, I hope we can get along nicely! This is my 12th Fan-Made Units along with their story and such, let me introduce you to a man named Hook. He came from another world with unfortunate fate befall him. This Unit is made by Yohanes567 6★ Hook: Sea Captain Hook A long time ago, there's a small record about some other world deities who were come and go along Grand Gaia history, but one small record was left behind during the recovery of it and it's about the man named Hook. It was told that Hook was a notorious pirate and a charming lad from another world, he came because one of the gates is opened in front of him when his crew and ship was already defeated, like fate itself telling him that this isn't the place he should die. He goes through the gate and he found himself in the strange beach that will later be known as Breeze Beach, wounded and devastated, Hook collapsed after he passed the gate. He was helped by the Healer from Cathedral, after four days Hook was passed out he's finally regained conscious. Hook was very glad to be alive but he didn't like the one who's helping because he has many conflicted with religions, so after he regained most of his strength Hook was escaping from that shrine and craft some small boat and sailed away from that place. Hook didn't afraid with this unfamiliar seas, in fact, he's liking it. Hook have only one more thing in his mind, with him being in the unfamiliar seas and new chances in front of him and defeated pride as captain in his back in his original world, he choose to make a new chance rather than he has to go back to the place where he lost everything, thus that's the beginning of The Brave Pirate Captain Group story that later recorded fought Gods for their freedom to choose. Statistic Units: 6★ Hook: Sea Captain Hook Skills 6★ Hook: Sea Captain Hook Leader Skill: Freedom Spirit 50% Boost to ATK and 30% Boost to HP, 50% Boost to ATK and DEF for Water Element, Considerably Boost BB ATK & Critical Hit Rate. *''150% Boost to BB ATK, 10% Boost to Critical Hit Rates'' Brave Burst: Tidal Wave 5 powerful Water attack on all foes and powerful Water attack on single foe (damage relatives to remaining HP), Considerably Boost BB ATK for allies and self for 3 turns & Slightly Boost Critical Damage for 3 turns. *''+2% Boost to Damage per 1% HP remaining, 100% Boost to BB ATK, 50% Boost to BB ATK for self, 15% Boost to Critical Damage'' Super Brave Burst: Chaotic Wave 6 powerful Water attack on all foes and powerful Water attack on single foe (damage relatives to remaining HP), Considerably Boost to ATK and DEF for Water Element for 3 turns & Boost Max HP. *''+3% Boost to Damage per 1% HP Remaining, 60% Boost to ATK and DEF for Water Element, 15% Boost to Max HP'' Quotes 6★ Hook: Sea Captain Hook Summon Quote: "Hey there mate! Sea is raging behind my back and opportunity is in my front! Who wants to come with me to this mysterious adventure?!" Fusion Quote: "Make me more stronger mate! For adventure is not for a weak heart but a strong man!" Evolution Materials 6★ Hook: Sea Captain Hook Evolves From: N/A *Evolution Materials: N/A *Evolution Cost: N/A Evolves Into: Adventurer Captain Hook